Juntos en la Oscuridad
by MizukiNozomi98
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un demonio se encontrara con un pequeño niño de mirada azulina capaz de cautivar todos sus sentidos? ¿Qué pasaría si el demonio no quisiera ni pudiera dejarlo ir? ¿Un capricho puede convertirse en amor? ¿Qué esta dispuesto a hacer el demonio para tener al ojiazul que lo cautivo? *Sebastian x Ciel* YAOI (soy pésima con los sumarios u.u)
1. Chapter 1

Bien, este es mi 4° fic xD estoy feliz!

Espero les guste :)

Este fic se lo dedico a:

-Julia Ilse

-Mary Kira

-Gery Haratari

-Juvia Loxar

-Lucia Mansilla

-Carla Sabando

Chicas, ya saben por qué :) De verdad les agradesco mucho su apoyo.

* * *

**Aclaración:**

Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la genial **Yana Toboso**, quien en el manga me esta volviendo loca xD

* * *

Bien, este sera un fic mas largo que el ultimo que hice :) Espero de todo corazón que les guste n.n

Ojo, no supe si ponerle que es AU, ya que en si, aunque es diferente trama y todo, el fic se desarrollara en el mismo universo de Kuroshitsuji. n.n

Bien, sin mas que decir l s dejo leer :)

* * *

JUNTOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO 1

-Pov Sebastian-

Llevaba horas dando vueltas por mi mansión. El sonido de mis tacones retumbaba por todo el lugar de manera sombría, mis alas se agitaban con tedio en respuesta a mi estado de ánimo, mis dedos no se estaban quietos, se movían constantemente haciendo rosar las uñas con mi ropa, mis ojos se la pasaban mirando todo a mi alrededor, analizando, observando, juzgando, buscando cualquier cosa mal acomodada para así distraerme arrugándola, pero no había nada fuera de su lugar, absolutamente todo en mi mansión estaba perfecto; el piso color negro brillante, las lámparas de luminiscencia débil que me otorgaba tranquilidad, cortinas de terciopelo rojo y negro que oscurecían aún más la estancia, las paredes color marfil….¡todo estaba impecable!

Hastiado de estar dando vueltas, salí a uno de los balcones -pues me encontraba en la segunda planta –esperando encontrar en el exterior algo que me distrajera.

Afuera el paisaje era como de costumbre, oscuro y con una gran luna de sangre en lo alto arrullándonos a nosotros los demonios; el aire estaba más frio que de costumbre, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Baje la mirada. El jardín estaba tranquilo, repleto de rosas rojas; el empedrado estaba despejado y limpio; el enrejado se mantenía en perfectas condiciones, el bosque que comenzaba fuera de este se mantenía silencioso y oscuro, invitándome como tantas veces a dar un paseo por el, pero hoy no estaba de humor.

Si, el gran Sebastian Michaelis estaba aburrido, y el aburrimiento era algo que me venía molestando desde hace ya varios meses. Por un momento considere la posibilidad de hacer lo que siempre hacia en estos casos: llamar a una de mis almas, divertirme con la persona un buen rato saciando mis deseos carnales, torturándola, molestándola etc., y finalmente devorarla; o bien, podía ir a visitar a algún demonio con el que me llevara bien, para charlar. Deseche esa ideas al instante, sinceramente nada de eso me apetecía.

-Voy a morir de aburrimiento –masculle acomodándome un mechón de cabello

Observando el mecer de los árboles, se me ocurrió una idea.

-mmm regularmente no vale la pena ir pero…quizás me pueda divertir ahí –murmure embozando una sonrisa –tiene tiempo que no voy.

Encogiéndome de hombros, comencé a agitar las alas, elevándome en el aire solo unos metros, antes de descender y aterrizar en el patio, sobre el camino de roca que guiaba del porche al gran portón metálico, para después de este, guiar como sendero por el bosque.

Sin dejar de agitar mis alas, comence a caminar hacia el portón, que automáticamente se abrió ante mi deseo. A unos pasos de llegar a él, un montón de plumas negras comenzaron a rodearme, ayudadas por una fuerte brisa, para de inmediato, hacerme desaparecer del infierno.

Cuando las plumas comenzaron a dispersarse, me encontré parado sobre una de las muchas casas de Londres, para mi conveniencia, sobre una de las más altas. Era de noche. En las calles, se podían ver unas cuantas carrosas pasar; las tiendas aún estaban abiertas por lo que igual habían personas caminando con tranquilidad, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a mirar lo que se exhibía a través de los vitrales. Era un paisaje de lo más común.

Soltando un bufido, tome haciendo en la cornisa, asegurándome de que hubiera la suficiente sombra como para pasar desapercibido. Una vez en mi lugar me dedique a observar todo lo que quedaba a mi alcance.

Dejando de lado la impresión inicial que daba el lugar, si se analizaba con más cuidado, podía notarse lo podrido de este. Había mujeres con moretones mal disimulados, que paseaban tomadas de la mano de sus esposos, Unas cuantas chicas estaban reunidas en una esquina exhibiendo sus cuerpos de manera vulgar, sin duda prostitutas. En un pequeño callejón había una anciana que abrazaba a un niño, tratando de transmitirle calor; ambos no sobrevivirían esta noche, estaba comenzando a nevar. Todas las demás personas que caminaban por ahí pasaban como si tuvieran los ojos cerrados ante tales escenarios. Todos esos casos eran cosas del diario. Siempre que venía aquí me encontraba con casi todos ellos. Con la vista empecé a buscar algo, o más bien alguien, que llamara mi atención. Esa era una de mis actividades favoritas, encontrar a alguien "interesante" con quien divertirme. Sin embargo, al parecer hoy no estaba de suerte, nadie llamaba mi atención. Pasaban los minutos con infinita lentitud y no encontraba nada de nada. Varias veces entube por elegir a alguien pero cuando me disponía a ir por mi presa, cambiaba de idea repentinamente, encontrando mil y un excusas para dejarla ir y continuar buscando. ¿Que estaba buscando?

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en el mismo lugar observado a los humanos debajo de mí. Todas las tiendas estaban cerrando ya, las calles comenzaban a vaciarse poco a poco. De verdad que esto había sido una gran pérdida de tiempo.

-Bien, creo que mejor me voy…-me dije levantándome y sacudiéndome la ropa.

Estaba a punto de invocar las plumas que me regresarían a mi mansión en el infierno, cuando sentí "algo" en mi pecho. Era como…un toque…una señal…un llamado… ¿Qué era? Algo me estaba diciendo que no me fuera. Me impedía que me fuera. Era una sensación extraña. Muy molesta.

Enojado, desplegué mis alas y me eleve en el aire, volando con rumbo al este, alejándome de la ciudad sin saber porque.

Conforme más avanzaba en mi camino, una intranquilidad comenzaba a invadirme poco a poco, apresurándome a ir más a prisa. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, volé más rápido. Después de un rato de seguir con la misma velocidad y dirección, ante mi comenzó a visualizarse una imagen que me desconcertó demasiado. Era humo, humo negro que provenía de lo que parecía ser una mansión, una demasiado grande.

-¿Que rayos es esto? -susurre parándome en la copa de un gran árbol, para observar el cruel escenario.

La mansión ante mis ojos, estaba siendo consumida por grandes llamaradas de fuego. Era una visión de lo más…interesante.

-Me pregunto si… -murmure cerrando los ojos, concentrándome. Podía sentir la presencia de 7 personas vivas dentro de la mansión. En tres de esas personas podía sentirse desesperación y miedo, en las demás maldad…pero, había algo más, otra presencia, una que me costaba sentir, era más…pequeña…

Inconscientemente, baje del árbol en el que me encontraba trepado.

Esa pequeña presencia emitía algo diferente a las otras, que eran de mayor tamaño. Los sentimientos que transmitía eran casi palpables. Dolor, desesperación, odio, furia… ¿De quién procedía todo eso?

Con brutalidad, la puerta principal de la mansión fue abierta, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Unos hombres comenzaron a salir. Eran 3, y llevaban a alguien a rastras, con una bolsa de tela negra sobre la cabeza y unas cuerdas de cuero que unían sus muñecas por detrás de la espalda. Por la contextura asumí que era una niña. Solo estaba vestida con camisón muy holgado color blanco que ocultaba su figura, y unos shorts del mismo color y forma diez centímetros por encima de la rodilla, que dejaban al descubierto unas piernas delgadas, pálidas y visiblemente tersas, con algunos rasguños. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, se escuchaban gruñidos que emitía al tratar de liberarse de sus captores sin éxito alguno.

-¡YA DEJA DE RETORCERTE!–le gruño uno de los hombres, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro sin aviso alguno.

Los otros hombres soltaron a la pequeña, dejándola caer en el suelo cruelmente. La chica emitió un gemido. Todos rieron a carcajadas.

-Quítenle la bolsa, quiero ver su maldito rostro lleno de dolor–ordeno quien parecía ser el líder, embozando una sonrisa despiadada.

-Con gusto- respondieron los aludiditos tomando a la niña de los brazos, dejándola hincada, para después quitarle la bolsa, dejándome sin palabras.

El pequeño cuerpo que sometían esos hombres no era de una chica, sino de un chico. Un chico de al menos 12 años, de cabellos negros con reflejos azules, piel pálida de la misma tonalidad que sus piernas, mejillas sonrojadas a causa de su agitación, boca pequeña de labios rojizos y pálidos de los cuales escurría un hilillo de sangre, cejas delgadas y bien formadas que estaban fruncidas en señal de enojo, y finalmente, lo que más llamaba mi atención: enmarcados con gruesas pestañas, unos ojos grandes color zafiro que, a pesar de estar en desventaja, miraban retadores y con odio a sus captores.

_"Así que tú eras esa presencia" –_pensé ladeando la cabeza –_"creo que me darás un gran espectáculo"_

-Creí haber dicho que quería ver tu rostro lleno de dolor –dijo el líder hincándose frente al peli azul, jalándolo del cabello. Mas el menor no cambio su expresión en lo absoluto, solo tomo aire para hablar.

-Maldito…cobarde–susurro jadeante, sonriendo levemente, haciéndome sonreír también. Tenía una voz hermosa, clara y decidida.

El mayor le devolvió la sonrisa antes de darle otro puñetazo mandándolo de espaldas contra el suelo. Los otros hombres volvieron a tomarlo de los brazos, para regresarlo a su posición anterior. Fruncí el ceño incomodo por lo que veía.

-¿Dijiste algo? –pregunto el jefe a modo de burla

El niño tenía la mirada un tanto perdida, más cuando logro enfocarla en su agresor, volvo a sonreírle, esta vez con sorna.

-Dije…que…que eres un maldito cobarde-farfullo antes de escupirle en la cara.

Su interlocutor lo miro con ira antes de darle una fuerte bofetada, que le rompió el labio inferior y lo tiro al suelo.

Mis dientes chirriaron por el enojo. Me molestaba que golpearan a ese niño… pero ¿Por qué? Era solo un humano. Yo ya había visto este tipo de escenas antes, incluso casos peores. Masacres, matanzas genocidas, asesinatos despiadados... ¿Qué hacia este caso tan especial como para hacerme sentir…algo diferente?

-Para la posición en la que te encuentras estas siendo demasiado estúpido –dijo el hombre tomándolo de la barbilla con rudeza.

-De nada me serviría ser amable con usted ¿o sí? -respondió el niño sin amedrentarse –de todas formas me matara, solo falto yo.

Sin duda este pequeño era especial. Su forma de actuar no era como la de un niño, más bien como la de un adulto, no, no era como un adulto, era diferente, tenía actitud. Me gustaba.

-Cierto, tienes razó…

-¡CIEL! –se escuchó un grito dentro de la mansión, que por su desesperación parecía cortar el viento, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia donde provenía.

-¡PAPA! –grito el menor con los ojos luminosos, tratando de levantarse, más una patada en el estómago lo devolvió al suelo jadeando. –Ah…

Mis dedos se retorcieron por la irritación.

-Así que tu maldito padre sigue vivo. Bien, no será por mucho tiempo, seguro están por hacerse cargo de él- dijo el hombre que lo había golpeado, mirando significativamente a su superior –igual que nosotros contigo, mocoso.

-mmm bien, creo que ya es hora, no podemos perder más tiempo–concedió el líder sacando un cuchillo de entre sus ropas –despídete, maldito mocoso.

Con lentitud, fue acercándose al pequeño que nuevamente era sujetado por los brazos y observaba a su verdugo con ira y lágrimas comenzando a caer de sus orbes azules, resbalando por sus mejillas.

El líder le coloco el cuchillo en el cuello.

-Me hubiera gustado divertirme más contigo, tu cuerpo es hermoso –le dijo presionando ligeramente el arma contra su piel y viéndolo de forma obscena–pero ya no queda tiempo. Que desperdicio. Como sea…adiós…

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

-Maldita sea…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Capítulo 2

_Lo se lo se, perdón por la demora y mi desaparición sin aviso alguno (ni a face me e conectado T-T), soy un asco de persona TT~TT waaa!_

_De verdad lo siento por la espera, pero justo ahora no estoy bien de salud y aparte estoy pasando por un momento de depresión pues murió uno de mis perros :( alguien lo enveneno y no pude hacer nada, fue muy triste y me afecto mucho.__  
_

_Bueno...la verdad es que no se me ocurre que mas decir, no me lo tomen a mal ñ.ñ, no soy una insensible pero mi modo de superar las cosas es ignorándolas(lo repito, soy un asco de persona), así que dejare de lado mas explicaciones._

_Espero no decepcionar a nadie con este cap :)_

_Un agradecimiento especial a:_

**-lucia-nami 14**

**-AbSeMaJe**

**-Yomi Megurine**

**-Juliex19**

_por sus lindos y preciados reviews :) muchas gracias!_

_y gracias a las demás personas que siguen este fic ;) (aunque no dejen review ¬¬ xD)_

_Sin mas que decir, les dejo el cap 3 ;)_

_Mas notas al final del capitulo :)_

* * *

**Aclaración**: Kuroshitsuji y sus sexys personajes no me pertenecen (si asi fuera, el anime y manga seria enteramente Yaoi xD) le pertenecen a la gran **Yana Toboso**, solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para satisfacer mis deseos de yaoi ^^

* * *

JUNTOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO 3

-Pov Ciel-

_-Te propongo un trato –dijo colocando un dedo bajo mi barbilla permitiéndome sentir lo fría que era su piel._

Tras aquellas palabras, el silencio se hizo presente. Solo se escuchaba mi irregular respiración y el insistente sonido de las llamas.

_-¿Estoy soñando? –_Me pregunte mentalmente –_ ¿me he vuelto loco?_

El demonio frente a mí me tomo por la barbilla con un poco de fuerza pero sin hacerme daño.

-¿Me escuchaste? –pregunto divertido acercando un poco más su rostro al mío.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer hasta los huesos. Esto era tan irreal; una parte de mi aún se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero otra me instaba a hacerlo, me decía que luchara por sobrevivir, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Seguro solo era cuestión de tiempo para que aquel ser que me tenía hipnotizado me matara...aunque, ¿a que se refería con un trato? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué podía tener yo que un ser como él quisiera? Con aquellas preguntas rondando en mi cabeza me esforcé por permanecer lo más conscientemente posible, él esperaba una respuesta, y si dándosela tenía la más mínima probabilidad de vivir o al menos de no morir de forma tan violenta como mis antiguos captores, se la daría.

Tragando grueso asentí con lentitud.

-… ¿A…qué te refieres con "un trato"? –pregunte desviado el rostro para librarme del agarre que mantenía en mi mentón, mas apenas hice eso, una mano tras mi nuca me obligo a encararlo nuevamente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos debido a la acción. Esta vez su rostro estaba más cerca del mío, a escasos centímetros, dejándome ver sus ojos que me miraban con enfado. Su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro, era frio, muy frio, me ponía la piel de gallina.

-Mírame cuando te hablo –ordeno antes de fijar su mirada en un punto detrás de mí para después hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-Así que eres tu…-susurro. De alguna forma supe que no se refería a mí. Tras algunos segundos regreso su mirada a mí –No hay mucho tiempo.

Un miedo irracional envolvió mi cuerpo poco a poco.

-Tu padre sigue con vida –murmuro el azabache dedicándome una sonrisa que exhibía aun mas sus filosos dientes.

-¿¡que!? –Exclame con el corazón a mil y tratando de levántame –pero…

-No queda mucho tiempo –repitió apretando el agarre en mi barbilla, indicándome que me callara y me mantuviera quieto. A regañadientes obedecí.

-El ser que provoco todo viene para acá y a menos que quieras morir y dejar morir a tu padre, quiero que me escuches, ¿entendido? –prosiguió.

Sintiendo como la sangre se helaba en mis venas me limite a asentir, con una actitud tan sumisa que sentí asco de mí mismo.

Los ojos del demonio brillaron color rosa brillante y con las negras pupilas en una línea delgada, provocando que instintivamente mi cuerpo se tensara.

-….¿Que….que es lo que quieres? –susurre sintiendo mis ojos escocer.

-Quiero tu alma… –suspiro soltando mi barbilla y comenzando a acariciar mi mejilla con suavidad.

Con el corazón a mil sentí que el aire se hacía más pesado, me costaba llenar mis pulmones de tan vital elemento.

-¿Co…cómo? –pregunte como pude, respirando por la boca con desesperación.

-Quiero que te conviertas en mi sirviente –explico dejándome estático - a cambio, salvare tu vida, y al parecer, también la de tu padre. ¿Qué dices?

Aturdido y con una sensación de vértigo por sus palabras, baje la mirada tratando de concentrarme en cualquier cosa para mantenerme consiente; sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería. ¿De verdad estaba pasando esto?

Con el cuerpo temblándome por el frio, la incertidumbre y el miedo, regrese mi vista a mi interlocutor, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con lentitud, atreviéndome a hacerlo con más detenimiento que la primera vez, desde sus zapatos con tacón de aguja, su ropa negra y ajustada, la espada clavada en el suelo al lado suyo y en la que mantenía apoyada su mano libre, sus uñas negras y brillantes. Cuando llegue a su rostro volví a perderme en aquella mirada carmesí, tan penetrante que me robaba el aliento, sus ojos eran enmarcados por abundantes pestañas largas y negras; su cabello azabache con un peinado extravagante pero que se veía…bien; sus labios eran delgados y estaban curvados en una sonrisa que me helaba la sangre. Detrás de él, sus alas negras y abundantes en plumaje, se agitaron ligeramente, haciéndome dar un respingo.

Con una lentitud inquietante el demonio dejo de acaricia mi mejilla con aquel tacto tan suave como el de una pluma que hacía que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi espina haciéndome sentir incómodo, y paso a tomar entre sus dedos un mechón de mi cabello para acomodarlo detrás de mí oreja, para después, colocar su mano en torno a mi cuello con un poco de presión.

Mi corazón se aceleró al borde de la taquicardia.

-El tiempo se termina –susurro endureciendo la mirada al tiempo que la presión se intensificaba poco a poco –decide ahora.

-…ah…yo… –balbucee sin saber que decir, todo me daba vueltas.

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Y si me estaba mintiendo? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? ¿Y con mi padre? ¿De verdad seguía con vida? Esas y mil preguntas más se aglomeraban en mi cabeza aturdiéndome cada vez más y más.

_-Ciel, reacciona, concéntrate, analiza las cosas –_me ordene mentalmente. ¿Por qué quería mi alma? O más bien ¿Por qué me quería como sirviente? Yo era "un conde"- por así decirlo - no le servía de nada, y eso era algo que seguro él sabía ¿entonces porque aun así me quería?

Dándome una bofetada mental me obligue a volver en mí. Este hombre esperaba una respuesta….y aunque no quisiera, tenía que darla, teniendo la esperanza de que lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto…aunque no para mí.

-yo…aceptare, pero…con una condición. –susurre derrotado pero mirándolo lo más fríamente posible

-Pov. Sebastian -

Sin poder evitarlo solté una pequeña risilla. ¿Con quién creía que estaba hablando este mocoso? ¿De verdad creía que podía condicionarme a mí, a un demonio?

Irritado, apreté con un poco más de fuerza su cuello. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos debido a las lágrimas que pugnaban con salir, y sin embargo, su mirada se mantenía altiva y orgullosa.

-por favor –susurro con voz estrangulada y un gesto de dolor, paralizándome al instante. Mi mano se negaba a continuar ejerciendo presión sobre su pequeño cuello. Soltando un bufido, libere el agarre. El menor me miro sorprendido. En sus grandes ojos vi reflejado el mío, que estaba descolocado en una mueca de disgusto.

-Bien. ¿Qué es? –pregunte cediendo a su petición, sintiendo que "él" estaba cada vez más y más cerca.

-…quiero que algo como esto no se vuelva a repetir jamás –susurro apretando los dientes –quiero que mi padre este a salvo…solo eso.

Ladeando la cabeza, y cerrando los ojos unos instantes para después abrirlos, asentí pasando mi mano por uno de sus costados, rompiendo de un tirón la soga que aprisionaba sus manos. El menor emitió un pequeño gemido mas no hizo movimiento alguno hasta que retire mi mano. Con un movimiento un tanto brusco llevo las suyas a los costados, apoyándolas en el césped. Con ojos confundidos y el ceño fruncido, me indico que aun esperaba mi respuesta.

-De acuerdo. Me comprometo a que tu padre estará a salvo de ahora en adelante. –Exclame tendiéndole la mano – ¿Aceptas el trato?

Relajando su rostro por el alivio, el azulino levanto poco a poco su mano derecha, dejándola a solo unos centímetros de la mía.

-Si –contesto estrechando su pequeña y delicada mano con la mía. Su expresión paso a ser una de nerviosismo.

-Perfecto. Ahora, si me permites, marcare lo que me pertenece –sonreí soltando su mano y con rapidez, colocando mi derecha- en la que estaba el sello -sobre uno de sus ojos, y mi izquierda detrás de su cabeza, impidiendo que se alejara. Escuche su corazón acelerarse.

-Esto te dolerá –avise haciendo presión. El sello en mi mano que me representaba brillo con fuerza.

-¡AHHHH! –grito el menor colocando ambas manos sobre mi brazo, tratando de alejarlo sin éxito. Su ojo visible estaba cerrado con fuerza, varias lágrimas salían de él. Su boca estaba retorcida en un rictus de dolor. Debajo de mi mano la sangre empezó a brotar, justo en el momento en el que el menor caía inconsciente.

-Listo –sonreí quitando la mano de su ojo- que se mantenía cerrado y manchado de sangre- y pegando su cuerpo al mío -ahora me perteneces.

Sin decir más, recosté al menor en el suelo. Su rostro mantenía un gesto de dolor, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y sangre.

_-¿Qué has hecho Sebastian_? –me pregunte a mí mismo girándome hacia la mansión.

-_Si tanto te gusto el alma de ese niño ¿Por qué lo convertiste en tu sirviente? ¿Por qué_?–pregunto una vocecilla en mi cabeza, haciéndome enfadar por no saber con exactitud la respuesta.

_-No es solo su alma lo que me gusta, es algo más…solo…quiero a ese niño. Quiero tenerlo conmigo_. –pensé confundido dedicándole una última mirada a mi nuevo sirviente, sintiéndome extrañamente…feliz, como un niño con juguete nuevo.

Enfadado por mi confusión y debilidad volví mi vista a la mansión. Ya era hora de terminar con esto.

Levantando una mano, chasque los dedos. El fuego se apagó al instante, dejando todo en la oscuridad de las sombras creadas por las nubes y la luna.

-Te estoy esperando, sal de ahí –murmure mirando la entrada, impaciente.

-¿Ya tienes tiempo para mí? –dijo un hombre de cabellera y traje blanco saliendo con tranquilidad por la entrada. Con pasos lentos se acercó a mi posición desplegando con lentitud unas alas grandes y blancas detrás de su espalda. Se detuvo a 5 metros de mí.

-Ash Landers –escupí a modo de saludo y mostrando los dientes. Si bien, lo que menos quería era batirme a duelo con un ángel, si no quedaba de otra, no planeaba echarme para atrás.

- Eres…Sebastian Michaelis –reconoció levantando una ceja – es honor que un demonio de tu…categoría, como tu conozca mi nombre.

-"El ángel de la reina", hay muchos rumores sobre ti haya abajo –dije pasando de largo su tono sarcástico.

-mph…ya veo –mascullo molesto - Pasemos a otro tema.

-Adelante –concedí cruzándome de brazos, después de todo, quería saber algo, y si para eso tenía que soportar al maldito ser alado frente a mí, tenía que conformarme y hacer alarde de mi paciencia.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada recelosa al pequeño detrás mío.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe –respondí entre dientes, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por mi reacción. –mi turno, ¿porque hiciste esto? –pregunte a mi vez indicándole con un gesto a que me refería. – ¿te aburriste de ser el titiritero de la que estos humanos llaman reina?

-jajaja –rio ignorando mi falta de respuesta a su pregunta –veras, esta familia ha sido un dolor de cabeza para mi desde hace ya algún tiempo. Arruinan mis planes. La reina es manipulable, pero los Phantomhive son como una base para ella. Me canse de tratar de convencerla de destruir a toda la escoria de esta ciudad, de matarlos a todos. Ella cree que mientras exista su perro guardián, el equilibrio de su país será duradero.

-Así que por eso trataste de eliminar al conde –farfulle rodando los ojos

-No solo por eso, a decir verdad, mi plan se arruino desde hace ya un tiempo –suspiro volviendo su mirada fría – algunos ángeles han sido enviados para capturarme, así que ya no puedo permanecer más tiempo como "subordinado de la reina". Que mis planes se arruinaran fue culpa de Vincent Phantomhive, todo es su culpa, él lo arruino todo.

-¿por qué no lo mataste? –inquirí entrecerrando los ojos. –tuviste el tiempo suficiente, pero no lo hiciste, ¿Por qué?

El ángel embozo una sonrisa.

-Buena pregunta –exclamo acomodándose un mechón de cabello– tienes razón, pude haberlo hecho pero se me ocurrió algo mejor. Justo cuando iba a matarlo pensé que eso sería demasiado fácil, no habría mucho dolor incluso si lo torturaba, ¿Qué podía hacer? La respuesta me la dio él mismo cuando comente casualmente que seguro su hijo ya debía estar muerto; grito su nombre con tal desesperación que me sorprendió. Seguro que igual lo oíste, algo me dice que ya estabas cerca para ese momento. Imagina que será de él si lo hago ver como muere su hijo frente a sus ojos de la forma más dolorosamente posible y sin que él no pueda hacer nada. Querrá morir, y para ese momento yo le are el favor de sacarlo de toda su miseria.

El ángel soltó una carcajada con las alas agitándose por la emoción. Mi paciencia amenazo con terminarse.

-Pero ahora –continúo recobrando la compostura y mirándome con seriedad –tus estas arruinando mis planes. Has complicado mis planes. Aunque en parte agradezco que llegaras, de lo contrario el niño estaría muerto. Lo que ahora debo hacer es quitártelo.

Mis ojos brillaron en señal de advertencia.

-Este chico me pertenece. –sise levantado mi espada y apuntándole con ella.

-El tiempo será el que diga eso, Michaelis –respondió agitando las alas con más rapidez, elevándose poco a poco del suelo. –hasta entonces.

Sin decir más, el ángel se alejó con rapidez, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

_-En lo que te has metido Michaelis –_me dije volteando a mirar al azulino, quien inconsciente en el suelo era ajeno a lo que acababa de suceder.

Con lentitud me agache para tomarlo en brazos, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Inconscientemente, el niño se acurruco en mi pecho son dejar de apretar los labios en señal de dolor. Sentí mi pecho calentarse, haciéndome sentir bien…pero extraño. Nunca antes lo había sentido.

Suspirando acerque mi rostro a la cabeza del menor, aspirando el tenue olor a sangre, sudor y… ¿chocolate?

Dedicándole una última mirada al niño en mis brazos, me adentre con él en la mansión.

Con parsimonia me dirigí hacia donde sentía la presencia del conde. A mi paso, me encargue de arreglar la mayor parte de la mansión, reduciendo considerablemente los daños hechos por el fuego, y salvando algunas cosas que me parecían importantes.

-Creo que esto bastara –murmure mirando a mi alrededor, asegurándome de dejar algunas paredes, habitaciones y demás trivialidades en mal estado para justificar el incendio.

Una vez frente a la habitación donde se encontraba el conde, sin miramientos me adentre en ella, encontrando aquel hombre amarrado en una silla completamente inconsciente, con la ropa rasgada y manchada de sangre.

-Así que tú eres el conde Vincent Phantomhive –comente mirándolo con detenimiento, notando el parecido que tenía con su hijo, a quien yo mantenía acurrucado en mi pecho.

Una vez más mira al niño en mis brazos. Si, era muy parecido a su padre, pero tenía algo más, era…un poco diferente, independientemente del físico. Algo en este niño me tenía encantado.

El sonido de carruajes acercarse me saco de mis cavilaciones, haciéndome bufar.

Caminando hacia uno de los sillones con el menor en brazos, cambie mi vestuario por uno más adecuado para la situación, al igual que mi apariencia.

Recostando al menor en el sillón, regrese al lado de Vincent, desatándolo llevándolo a otro sofá. Colocando una mano sobre su hombro, cure con dificultad las heridas causadas por el ángel, hasta donde me fue posible sin debilitarme tanto.

-Debo preparar todo –comente saliendo de la habitación, pues en cuanto mi sirviente despertara, lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

_FIN DEL CAPITULO 3_

* * *

_¿Y bien? Que les pareció? Lamento si me quedo medio flojo pero es lo que mi cabeza puede hacer por ahora._

_Esta vez les juro que tratare de actualizar esta misma semana._

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^_

_Merezco review?_

_Besos y abrazos!_

**_Dewa matta!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Lo se lo se, perdón por la demora y mi desaparición sin aviso alguno (ni a face me e conectado T-T), soy un asco de persona TT~TT waaa!_

_De verdad lo siento por la espera, pero justo ahora no estoy bien de salud y aparte estoy pasando por un momento de depresión pues murió uno de mis perros :( alguien lo enveneno y no pude hacer nada, fue muy triste y me afecto mucho.__  
_

_Bueno...la verdad es que no se me ocurre que mas decir, no me lo tomen a mal ñ.ñ, no soy una insensible pero mi modo de superar las cosas es ignorándolas(lo repito, soy un asco de persona), así que dejare de lado mas explicaciones._

_Espero no decepcionar a nadie con este cap :)_

_Un agradecimiento especial a:_

**-lucia-nami 14**

**-AbSeMaJe**

**-Yomi Megurine**

**-Juliex19**

_por sus lindos y preciados reviews :) muchas gracias!_

_y gracias a las demás personas que siguen este fic ;) (aunque no dejen review ¬¬ xD)_

_Sin mas que decir, les dejo el cap 3 ;)_

_Mas notas al final del capitulo :)_

* * *

**Aclaración**: Kuroshitsuji y sus sexys personajes no me pertenecen (si asi fuera, el anime y manga seria enteramente Yaoi xD) le pertenecen a la gran **Yana Toboso**, solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para satisfacer mis deseos de yaoi ^^

* * *

JUNTOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO 3

-Pov Ciel-

_-Te propongo un trato –dijo colocando un dedo bajo mi barbilla permitiéndome sentir lo fría que era su piel._

Tras aquellas palabras, el silencio se hizo presente. Solo se escuchaba mi irregular respiración y el insistente sonido de las llamas.

_-¿Estoy soñando? –_Me pregunte mentalmente –_ ¿me he vuelto loco?_

El demonio frente a mí me tomo por la barbilla con un poco de fuerza pero sin hacerme daño.

-¿Me escuchaste? –pregunto divertido acercando un poco más su rostro al mío.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer hasta los huesos. Esto era tan irreal; una parte de mi aún se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero otra me instaba a hacerlo, me decía que luchara por sobrevivir, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Seguro solo era cuestión de tiempo para que aquel ser que me tenía hipnotizado me matara...aunque, ¿a que se refería con un trato? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué podía tener yo que un ser como él quisiera? Con aquellas preguntas rondando en mi cabeza me esforcé por permanecer lo más conscientemente posible, él esperaba una respuesta, y si dándosela tenía la más mínima probabilidad de vivir o al menos de no morir de forma tan violenta como mis antiguos captores, se la daría.

Tragando grueso asentí con lentitud.

-… ¿A…qué te refieres con "un trato"? –pregunte desviado el rostro para librarme del agarre que mantenía en mi mentón, mas apenas hice eso, una mano tras mi nuca me obligo a encararlo nuevamente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos debido a la acción. Esta vez su rostro estaba más cerca del mío, a escasos centímetros, dejándome ver sus ojos que me miraban con enfado. Su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro, era frio, muy frio, me ponía la piel de gallina.

-Mírame cuando te hablo –ordeno antes de fijar su mirada en un punto detrás de mí para después hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-Así que eres tu…-susurro. De alguna forma supe que no se refería a mí. Tras algunos segundos regreso su mirada a mí –No hay mucho tiempo.

Un miedo irracional envolvió mi cuerpo poco a poco.

-Tu padre sigue con vida –murmuro el azabache dedicándome una sonrisa que exhibía aun mas sus filosos dientes.

-¿¡que!? –Exclame con el corazón a mil y tratando de levántame –pero…

-No queda mucho tiempo –repitió apretando el agarre en mi barbilla, indicándome que me callara y me mantuviera quieto. A regañadientes obedecí.

-El ser que provoco todo viene para acá y a menos que quieras morir y dejar morir a tu padre, quiero que me escuches, ¿entendido? –prosiguió.

Sintiendo como la sangre se helaba en mis venas me limite a asentir, con una actitud tan sumisa que sentí asco de mí mismo.

Los ojos del demonio brillaron color rosa brillante y con las negras pupilas en una línea delgada, provocando que instintivamente mi cuerpo se tensara.

-….¿Que….que es lo que quieres? –susurre sintiendo mis ojos escocer.

-Quiero tu alma… –suspiro soltando mi barbilla y comenzando a acariciar mi mejilla con suavidad.

Con el corazón a mil sentí que el aire se hacía más pesado, me costaba llenar mis pulmones de tan vital elemento.

-¿Co…cómo? –pregunte como pude, respirando por la boca con desesperación.

-Quiero que te conviertas en mi sirviente –explico dejándome estático - a cambio, salvare tu vida, y al parecer, también la de tu padre. ¿Qué dices?

Aturdido y con una sensación de vértigo por sus palabras, baje la mirada tratando de concentrarme en cualquier cosa para mantenerme consiente; sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería. ¿De verdad estaba pasando esto?

Con el cuerpo temblándome por el frio, la incertidumbre y el miedo, regrese mi vista a mi interlocutor, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con lentitud, atreviéndome a hacerlo con más detenimiento que la primera vez, desde sus zapatos con tacón de aguja, su ropa negra y ajustada, la espada clavada en el suelo al lado suyo y en la que mantenía apoyada su mano libre, sus uñas negras y brillantes. Cuando llegue a su rostro volví a perderme en aquella mirada carmesí, tan penetrante que me robaba el aliento, sus ojos eran enmarcados por abundantes pestañas largas y negras; su cabello azabache con un peinado extravagante pero que se veía…bien; sus labios eran delgados y estaban curvados en una sonrisa que me helaba la sangre. Detrás de él, sus alas negras y abundantes en plumaje, se agitaron ligeramente, haciéndome dar un respingo.

Con una lentitud inquietante el demonio dejo de acaricia mi mejilla con aquel tacto tan suave como el de una pluma que hacía que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi espina haciéndome sentir incómodo, y paso a tomar entre sus dedos un mechón de mi cabello para acomodarlo detrás de mí oreja, para después, colocar su mano en torno a mi cuello con un poco de presión.

Mi corazón se aceleró al borde de la taquicardia.

-El tiempo se termina –susurro endureciendo la mirada al tiempo que la presión se intensificaba poco a poco –decide ahora.

-…ah…yo… –balbucee sin saber que decir, todo me daba vueltas.

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Y si me estaba mintiendo? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? ¿Y con mi padre? ¿De verdad seguía con vida? Esas y mil preguntas más se aglomeraban en mi cabeza aturdiéndome cada vez más y más.

_-Ciel, reacciona, concéntrate, analiza las cosas –_me ordene mentalmente. ¿Por qué quería mi alma? O más bien ¿Por qué me quería como sirviente? Yo era "un conde"- por así decirlo - no le servía de nada, y eso era algo que seguro él sabía ¿entonces porque aun así me quería?

Dándome una bofetada mental me obligue a volver en mí. Este hombre esperaba una respuesta….y aunque no quisiera, tenía que darla, teniendo la esperanza de que lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto…aunque no para mí.

-yo…aceptare, pero…con una condición. –susurre derrotado pero mirándolo lo más fríamente posible

-Pov. Sebastian -

Sin poder evitarlo solté una pequeña risilla. ¿Con quién creía que estaba hablando este mocoso? ¿De verdad creía que podía condicionarme a mí, a un demonio?

Irritado, apreté con un poco más de fuerza su cuello. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos debido a las lágrimas que pugnaban con salir, y sin embargo, su mirada se mantenía altiva y orgullosa.

-por favor –susurro con voz estrangulada y un gesto de dolor, paralizándome al instante. Mi mano se negaba a continuar ejerciendo presión sobre su pequeño cuello. Soltando un bufido, libere el agarre. El menor me miro sorprendido. En sus grandes ojos vi reflejado el mío, que estaba descolocado en una mueca de disgusto.

-Bien. ¿Qué es? –pregunte cediendo a su petición, sintiendo que "él" estaba cada vez más y más cerca.

-…quiero que algo como esto no se vuelva a repetir jamás –susurro apretando los dientes –quiero que mi padre este a salvo…solo eso.

Ladeando la cabeza, y cerrando los ojos unos instantes para después abrirlos, asentí pasando mi mano por uno de sus costados, rompiendo de un tirón la soga que aprisionaba sus manos. El menor emitió un pequeño gemido mas no hizo movimiento alguno hasta que retire mi mano. Con un movimiento un tanto brusco llevo las suyas a los costados, apoyándolas en el césped. Con ojos confundidos y el ceño fruncido, me indico que aun esperaba mi respuesta.

-De acuerdo. Me comprometo a que tu padre estará a salvo de ahora en adelante. –Exclame tendiéndole la mano – ¿Aceptas el trato?

Relajando su rostro por el alivio, el azulino levanto poco a poco su mano derecha, dejándola a solo unos centímetros de la mía.

-Si –contesto estrechando su pequeña y delicada mano con la mía. Su expresión paso a ser una de nerviosismo.

-Perfecto. Ahora, si me permites, marcare lo que me pertenece –sonreí soltando su mano y con rapidez, colocando mi derecha- en la que estaba el sello -sobre uno de sus ojos, y mi izquierda detrás de su cabeza, impidiendo que se alejara. Escuche su corazón acelerarse.

-Esto te dolerá –avise haciendo presión. El sello en mi mano que me representaba brillo con fuerza.

-¡AHHHH! –grito el menor colocando ambas manos sobre mi brazo, tratando de alejarlo sin éxito. Su ojo visible estaba cerrado con fuerza, varias lágrimas salían de él. Su boca estaba retorcida en un rictus de dolor. Debajo de mi mano la sangre empezó a brotar, justo en el momento en el que el menor caía inconsciente.

-Listo –sonreí quitando la mano de su ojo- que se mantenía cerrado y manchado de sangre- y pegando su cuerpo al mío -ahora me perteneces.

Sin decir más, recosté al menor en el suelo. Su rostro mantenía un gesto de dolor, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y sangre.

_-¿Qué has hecho Sebastian_? –me pregunte a mí mismo girándome hacia la mansión.

-_Si tanto te gusto el alma de ese niño ¿Por qué lo convertiste en tu sirviente? ¿Por qué_?–pregunto una vocecilla en mi cabeza, haciéndome enfadar por no saber con exactitud la respuesta.

_-No es solo su alma lo que me gusta, es algo más…solo…quiero a ese niño. Quiero tenerlo conmigo_. –pensé confundido dedicándole una última mirada a mi nuevo sirviente, sintiéndome extrañamente…feliz, como un niño con juguete nuevo.

Enfadado por mi confusión y debilidad volví mi vista a la mansión. Ya era hora de terminar con esto.

Levantando una mano, chasque los dedos. El fuego se apagó al instante, dejando todo en la oscuridad de las sombras creadas por las nubes y la luna.

-Te estoy esperando, sal de ahí –murmure mirando la entrada, impaciente.

-¿Ya tienes tiempo para mí? –dijo un hombre de cabellera y traje blanco saliendo con tranquilidad por la entrada. Con pasos lentos se acercó a mi posición desplegando con lentitud unas alas grandes y blancas detrás de su espalda. Se detuvo a 5 metros de mí.

-Ash Landers –escupí a modo de saludo y mostrando los dientes. Si bien, lo que menos quería era batirme a duelo con un ángel, si no quedaba de otra, no planeaba echarme para atrás.

- Eres…Sebastian Michaelis –reconoció levantando una ceja – es honor que un demonio de tu…categoría, como tu conozca mi nombre.

-"El ángel de la reina", hay muchos rumores sobre ti haya abajo –dije pasando de largo su tono sarcástico.

-mph…ya veo –mascullo molesto - Pasemos a otro tema.

-Adelante –concedí cruzándome de brazos, después de todo, quería saber algo, y si para eso tenía que soportar al maldito ser alado frente a mí, tenía que conformarme y hacer alarde de mi paciencia.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada recelosa al pequeño detrás mío.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe –respondí entre dientes, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por mi reacción. –mi turno, ¿porque hiciste esto? –pregunte a mi vez indicándole con un gesto a que me refería. – ¿te aburriste de ser el titiritero de la que estos humanos llaman reina?

-jajaja –rio ignorando mi falta de respuesta a su pregunta –veras, esta familia ha sido un dolor de cabeza para mi desde hace ya algún tiempo. Arruinan mis planes. La reina es manipulable, pero los Phantomhive son como una base para ella. Me canse de tratar de convencerla de destruir a toda la escoria de esta ciudad, de matarlos a todos. Ella cree que mientras exista su perro guardián, el equilibrio de su país será duradero.

-Así que por eso trataste de eliminar al conde –farfulle rodando los ojos

-No solo por eso, a decir verdad, mi plan se arruino desde hace ya un tiempo –suspiro volviendo su mirada fría – algunos ángeles han sido enviados para capturarme, así que ya no puedo permanecer más tiempo como "subordinado de la reina". Que mis planes se arruinaran fue culpa de Vincent Phantomhive, todo es su culpa, él lo arruino todo.

-¿por qué no lo mataste? –inquirí entrecerrando los ojos. –tuviste el tiempo suficiente, pero no lo hiciste, ¿Por qué?

El ángel embozo una sonrisa.

-Buena pregunta –exclamo acomodándose un mechón de cabello– tienes razón, pude haberlo hecho pero se me ocurrió algo mejor. Justo cuando iba a matarlo pensé que eso sería demasiado fácil, no habría mucho dolor incluso si lo torturaba, ¿Qué podía hacer? La respuesta me la dio él mismo cuando comente casualmente que seguro su hijo ya debía estar muerto; grito su nombre con tal desesperación que me sorprendió. Seguro que igual lo oíste, algo me dice que ya estabas cerca para ese momento. Imagina que será de él si lo hago ver como muere su hijo frente a sus ojos de la forma más dolorosamente posible y sin que él no pueda hacer nada. Querrá morir, y para ese momento yo le are el favor de sacarlo de toda su miseria.

El ángel soltó una carcajada con las alas agitándose por la emoción. Mi paciencia amenazo con terminarse.

-Pero ahora –continúo recobrando la compostura y mirándome con seriedad –tus estas arruinando mis planes. Has complicado mis planes. Aunque en parte agradezco que llegaras, de lo contrario el niño estaría muerto. Lo que ahora debo hacer es quitártelo.

Mis ojos brillaron en señal de advertencia.

-Este chico me pertenece. –sise levantado mi espada y apuntándole con ella.

-El tiempo será el que diga eso, Michaelis –respondió agitando las alas con más rapidez, elevándose poco a poco del suelo. –hasta entonces.

Sin decir más, el ángel se alejó con rapidez, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

_-En lo que te has metido Michaelis –_me dije volteando a mirar al azulino, quien inconsciente en el suelo era ajeno a lo que acababa de suceder.

Con lentitud me agache para tomarlo en brazos, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Inconscientemente, el niño se acurruco en mi pecho son dejar de apretar los labios en señal de dolor. Sentí mi pecho calentarse, haciéndome sentir bien…pero extraño. Nunca antes lo había sentido.

Suspirando acerque mi rostro a la cabeza del menor, aspirando el tenue olor a sangre, sudor y… ¿chocolate?

Dedicándole una última mirada al niño en mis brazos, me adentre con él en la mansión.

Con parsimonia me dirigí hacia donde sentía la presencia del conde. A mi paso, me encargue de arreglar la mayor parte de la mansión, reduciendo considerablemente los daños hechos por el fuego, y salvando algunas cosas que me parecían importantes.

-Creo que esto bastara –murmure mirando a mi alrededor, asegurándome de dejar algunas paredes, habitaciones y demás trivialidades en mal estado para justificar el incendio.

Una vez frente a la habitación donde se encontraba el conde, sin miramientos me adentre en ella, encontrando aquel hombre amarrado en una silla completamente inconsciente, con la ropa rasgada y manchada de sangre.

-Así que tú eres el conde Vincent Phantomhive –comente mirándolo con detenimiento, notando el parecido que tenía con su hijo, a quien yo mantenía acurrucado en mi pecho.

Una vez más mira al niño en mis brazos. Si, era muy parecido a su padre, pero tenía algo más, era…un poco diferente, independientemente del físico. Algo en este niño me tenía encantado.

El sonido de carruajes acercarse me saco de mis cavilaciones, haciéndome bufar.

Caminando hacia uno de los sillones con el menor en brazos, cambie mi vestuario por uno más adecuado para la situación, al igual que mi apariencia.

Recostando al menor en el sillón, regrese al lado de Vincent, desatándolo llevándolo a otro sofá. Colocando una mano sobre su hombro, cure con dificultad las heridas causadas por el ángel, hasta donde me fue posible sin debilitarme tanto.

-Debo preparar todo –comente saliendo de la habitación, pues en cuanto mi sirviente despertara, lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

_FIN DEL CAPITULO 3_

* * *

_¿Y bien? Que les pareció? Lamento si me quedo medio flojo pero es lo que mi cabeza puede hacer por ahora._

_Esta vez les juro que tratare de actualizar esta misma semana._

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^_

_Merezco review?_

_Besos y abrazos!_

**_Dewa matta!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola bombones! ^^ (si, estoy siendo lambiscona para que no me maten por no actualizar desde hace dos semanas TTnTT)

Bueno...perdón por la demora, entre en una crisis existencial y de falta de inspiración por lo que me la pase como zombi estas dos semanas -.-u de verdad lo lamento u.u waaa ni siquiera e leído fanfics, mi depresión me tubo jugando un videojuego en internet (?)

Igual me disculpo por mi desaparición en face, cuando me da la apatía no convivo con la gente porque soy súper fea persona ._. (Enserio, me comporto como una maldita)

En fin, hoy tuve un ataque de inspiración y este capítulo fue el resultado. así que sin más, les dejo el cap. Espero les guste ^^

Más notas al final del cap :)

* * *

JUNTOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO 4

-Pov Ciel-

Con lentitud, un calor demasiado agradable acaricio levemente mi piel expuesta hasta llegar a mi rostro, irritándome por la luminosidad que lo acompañaba. Incomodo, me di la vuelta, tratando de ocultarme de aquella luz tan molesta.

La cabeza me dolía, me dolía mucho, al igual que la mayor parte de mi cuerpo. Me sentía agarrotado, cansado…

Vagamente era capaz de escuchar voces y pasos sordos fuera de mi habitación.

-Te…termine con el comedor, voy al salón principal –grazno una voz de mujer.

-Yo para la cocina. –dijo entre dientes, y a modo de respuesta una voz masculina.

-¿Y yo que hago? –pregunto una tercera voz, esta sonaba juvenil y alegre.

-Ve al jardín principal, hay que arreglar los rosales –respondió a quien reconocí como Tanaka.

-¡Bien! – exclamo antes de salir corriendo. Sus pisadas eran fuertes y escandalosas.

-Ayúdale por favor –le pidió mi mayordomo a alguien más.

- "Con gusto", dice Emily –murmuro una nueva voz, esta no denotaba nada, era lúgubre pero…agradable.

-Traten de no hacer tanto escándalo, los amos están durmiendo aun. En cualquier momento regresara Madame Red, así que dense prisa. –fue lo último que dijo mi mayordomo, recibiendo una afirmación de parte de todos. Después de eso solo se escucharon varias pisadas que anunciaban la retirada de todos.

A excepción de Tanaka, ¿quiénes eran las otras personas?

Con lentitud, me atreví a abrir los ojos, siendo incapaz de ver con claridad en un principio debido a que la luz que entraba por la ventana me lo impedía. Fue cuestión de segundos para que mi vista al fin se acostumbrara, permitiéndome ver con toda claridad, pero…solo con un ojo, pues el otro no vislumbraba nada. Asustado, me lleve una mano al lugar, palpando lo que parecía ser una gasa, más al recorrerla, pude notar que se trataba de un vendaje que rodeaba mi cabeza pasando por encima de mi ojo derecho.

-¿Que…es esto? –jadee abriendo los ojos como platos cuando un montón de recuerdos se dispararon por mi cabeza sin aviso alguno, dejándome completamente estático.

"Eso no pudo haber pasado…estoy en mi habitación…y Tanaka está aquí…pero…ayer la mansión se estaba quemando…. ¿fue un sueño?"

-Eso no explicaría esto –susurre.

Sintiendo mi cuerpo comenzar a temblar, me ayude con las manos para poder sentarme en la cama.

-¡Ah! –gemí al sentir un fuerte dolor proveniente de uno de mis costados. Tragando saliva lleve una mano al lugar, sintiendo como mi torso era rodeado por otro vendaje que pasaba debajo de mi camisón.

Mi respiración se aceleró cuando de forma violenta bote a un lado las cobijas que me cubrían, para después levantarme con dificultad de la cama y dirigirme con cierta dificultad al espejo cuerpo entero acomodado en una de las paredes.

Una vez parado frente a él, me quede sin aliento.

Estaba vestido con un camisón limpio y unos shorts color crema, mi cabello estaba despeinado. Aparte de los vendajes sobre mi ojo derecho y mi torso (que no podía ver pero si sentir), había otros más en mis piernas y brazos, cubriendo -lo que recordaba de anoche- raspones y rasguños. Había otro vendaje en mi cuello y una gaza sobre una de mis mejillas.

Por varios segundos me quede parado frente al espejo, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Eso…fue… real? – pregunte a la nada dando un paso atrás, con las manos sobre la cabeza y una expresión descolocada que se reflejaba en el espejo frente a mí.

Cerrando los ojos me lleve una mano a la boca. En mi cabeza, imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a torturarme sin descanso, recordaba cada golpe, palabra y rostro de quienes habían estado por matarme, al igual que era capaz de recordar con toda claridad a quien había salvado mi vida…y me había ofrecido un trato.

_No, seguro fue un sueño…eso no pudo haber pasado…_

Un sonido metálico me hizo abrir los ojos alarmado, solo para presenciar como las cortinas de mi habitación se cerraban por si solas de forma violenta haciéndome dar un salto, y dejándome sumergido en la oscuridad.

_No puede estar pasándome esto…._

-¿¡Qué…!? –quise protestar, más el sonido de un suspiro que no era mío me hizo congelarme.

-Así que ya despertaste. Pensé que tardarías más tiempo –comento una voz que para mi desgracia, pude reconocer.

_Estoy soñando, estoy soñando…-_me repetí mentalmente dándome vuelta hacia dónde provenía aquella voz.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunte escrutando con la vista entre las penumbras, sintiendo el aire pesado y frio.

Una carcajada retumbo por toda las habitación, helándome los huesos.

Detrás de la puerta pude escuchar a alguien pasar. Estaba por gritar para pedir ayuda cuando una respiración sobre mi cuello me paralizo.

-Hazlo, y esa persona morirá, mi pequeño sirviente –susurro el inquilino quedamente, detrás de mí, acariciando cada palabra.

Con los ojos como platos me aleje bruscamente de aquella voz, dándome la vuelta para poder ver a mi interlocutor, más era imposible, no podía ver nada.

-Creo que esto es lo que quieres –dijo mi acompañante al tiempo que una de las lámparas se encendía, otorgando la suficiente luz como para poder ver la silueta frente a mí.

-¡TU! –exclame con el corazón a mil, viendo escépticamente al demonio que me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parado y de brazos cruzados a tan solo dos metros de distancia. No vestía la misma ropa con la que lo había visto por primera vez, y tampoco tenía sus alas. Esta vez estaba vistiendo un traje negro típico de un mayordomo. A pesar de no poder ver con toda claridad su rostro, mi mirada se enfocó exclusivamente en sus característicos ojos rojos, brillantes y peligrosos, que me miraban de forma…extraña, como si admirara algo fuera de la realidad. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina, me sentía vulnerable.

-Veo que me reconoces, eso es bueno –comento el pelinegro pidiendo mi atención.

Recobrando mi postura, lo mire fríamente, aparentando una calma que no tenía.

-Espero no hayas olvidado el trato que hicimos, Ciel –continuo recalcando la última palabra.

-…No, no lo olvide –susurre entrecerrando lo ojos, sin poder evitar un estremecimiento al escuchar mi nombre siendo pronunciado con su voz ¿Cómo es que lo sabía?

_Por favor… que esto sea solo un sueño…_

-Acércate –pidió ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, y embozando una sonrisa aun mas ancha, dejando ver una dentadura "humana" de perfectos dientes blancos.

-No –Me negué dando un paso atrás.

Supe que había cometido un grave error cuando si mirada se volvió fría y seria.

-Es una orden.

Apenas dijo eso, un dolor agudo apareció en mi ojo "herido", me quemaba. Era desgarrador.

-¿¡Que…que me está pasando!? –exigí saber sintiendo como el dolor se multiplicaba con rapidez, haciéndome jadear.

-Obedece la orden -me dijo recobrando la sonrisa e indicándome con una mano que me acercara a él.

Tan solo de pensar en volver a negarme, el dolor creció más, haciéndome soltar lágrimas.

Tragándome mi orgullo, camine hacia el demonio, soportando ver su sonrisa triunfal.

Una vez frente a él, y a solo unos centímetros, el dolor desapareció casi por completo. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, me limpie las lágrimas derramadas, evitando mirara al mayor.

-Eso que acaba de suceder se repetirá cada vez que te niegues a una orden mía –me explico acercando sus aguantadas manos a mí y colocándolas sobre mis hombros, que por instinto encogí ante el toque.

Dignándome a mirarlo, lo hice con ira, aun tratando de normalizar mi agitada respiración.

-¿Sabes porque estoy aquí?–pregunto cruzándose de brazos. Sus ojos brillaron color rosa brillante, dejándome sin aliento.

-No exactamente…-exhale sintiéndome inusualmente mareado.

-Anoche tú y yo hicimos un trato –suspiro quitándose el guante izquierdo para después mostrarme el dorso de su mano, en la que tenía dibujado un…sello, que consistía en un pentagrama invertido rodeado por dos círculos, uno delgado y otro conformado por picas. Sin darme tiempo a preguntarle al respecto me tomo de un brazo, jalándome con tranquilidad hasta el espejo.

-Espe… -trate de protestar.

-Calla –me corto deteniéndose y soltándome frente al espejo, para de inmediato situarse detrás de mí y así comenzar a retirar, sin dificultad alguna, el vendaje que cubría mi ojo derecho. En menos de diez segundos, la venda acabo en el suelo.

-Ábrelo –ordeno al ver que mantenía mi ojo cerrado.

Dando un suspiro obedecí, ignorando el leve dolor que me representaba hacerlo, quedando impactado por lo que veía: El mismo sello que ese hombre tenía sobre la mano, yo lo tenía sobre mi ojo. Sin poder creerlo di un paso enfrente. El sello era color…violeta, casi morado, mientras que todo mi ojo completamente negro. Era extraño que a pesar de eso fuera capaz de ver con toda claridad.

-Este sello deja en claro que me perteneces, y con el puedo saber en dónde estás –explico el demonio mirándome por el espejo –no puedes huir de mí.

Incapaz de decir algo, me mantuve quieto, ocultando mi mirada con mi flequillo.

-Entiendo. –susurre sintiendo mis ojos escocer.

-Es hora de irnos –dijo colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

Dando un respingo me zafe de su agarre, mirándolo con enfado.

El de traje de mayordomo entrecerró los ojos pasándose una mano por el cabello en señal de molestia.

-Dime que no estás pensando en hacer una escena –suspiro dedicándome una mirada fría y con sus labios formando una línea.

-Por supuesto que no planeo eso, soy una persona de palabra y cumpliré con el trato. –dije chasqueando la lengua pues me ofendía que ese hombre pensara lo contrario de mí.

El demonio coloco su dedo índice y pulgar bajo su barbilla, cambiando su expresión a una un tanto….escéptica.

-¿Que paso con mi padre? –pregunte aprovechando su silencio. Necesitaba saber si, tal como había escuchado decir a Tanaka, él estaba vivo.

-Oh, él está bien–respondió sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Bueno, está vivo y en unos cuantos días estará completamente recuperado de sus heridas.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio ante esas noticias, una nueva pregunta se formuló en mi cabeza.

-… ¿Por qué sucedió lo de ayer? –inquirí apretando los puños. Era poco decir que estaba furioso por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. El apellido Phantomhive había estado a punto de morir, necesitaba una explicación de ello.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño en clara señal de enfado. Por un momento sentí miedo al ver su mirada carmesí destilar tanto…odio.

-Eso te lo diré después, aquí no es el lugar ni el momento. – mascullo con una mueca.

-…De acuerdo…-acepte a regañadientes.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No. –Me apresure a decir -¿Qué pasara con mi padre?

-Tal como acordamos, me he encargado de su completa seguridad. He reunido a las personas indicas para su protección de ahora en adelante. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Cerrando los ojos, asentí con lentitud.

El demonio dio un paso hacia mí.

-Espera…-pedí sin retroceder. Apretando los dientes, lo mire a los ojos con muda suplica. No tenía miedo de lo que sería de mí, eso no me importaba pues sabía que al tomar esta decisión mi padre estaría a salvo. Con saber eso, no me importaba si me quemaba en las llamas del infierno, o si el demonio frente a mí me mataba de la forma más cruel posible, pero antes de eso, necesitaba hacer una ultima cosa.

El pelinegro espero paciente lo que quería decir.

-Tal como dije hace unos momentos….no pienso faltar a mi palabra, me iré contigo sin objeción alguna, pero quiero pedirte una última cosa –dije en un susurro, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada. Para mi representaba un gran esfuerzo pedir algo de forma tan amable y sumisa. Era denigrante para alguien de mi posición.

El pelinegro me miro sin expresión alguna, como si no estuviera aquí. Parecía estar pensando algo importante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –mascullo volviendo a enfocar la mirada en mí.

-Quiero ver a mi padre…solo una vez más –susurre luchando porque mi voz no se quebrara. Ese era mi último deseo, quería tener la oportunidad de poder despedirme de mi progenitor, no podía dejarlo de la misma forma que mi madre.

Sin decir nada, el demonio dio otro paso hacia mí, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros. Debido a la diferencia de altura me vi obligado a levantar la mirada, con cierto deje de duda. Mis sentidos se agudizaron al notar con intranquilidad que su expresión parecía la de un animal salvaje dudando entre si atacar o no.

En un movimiento limpio y firme, el hombre levanto una mano (la que no tenía puesto el guante) y la coloco sobre mi cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello. A pesar de no estar haciendo contacto directo con mi piel, podía sentí lo fría que era su mano, como la de un muerto, aunque la sensación era muy diferente…

-Tienes 10 minutos. Si en ese tiempo no estás aquí iré por ti. Que no vea tu ojo –dijo finalmente tendiéndome una gaza que con duda tome, antes de alejarse de mí, yendo a recargarse contra la pared más lejana, en donde la luz de lámpara no alcanzaba, quedando oculto en la oscuridad.

Sintiendo un hormigueo en donde antes había estado su mano, asentí con cierta torpeza antes de dirigirme con pasos apresurados hacia la puerta al tiempo que me colocaba la gaza sobre el ojo que tenía el sello.

Una vez coloque adecuadamente la gaza, tome con una mano el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a girarlo, más en lugar de eso me atreví a darme la vuelta hacia donde la figura del demonio se había perdido.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunte con cautela, encontrando entre la oscuridad los ya conocidos ojos rojos, que en no despegaban su vista de todos y cada uno de mis movimientos.

Por diez segundos no obtuve contestación, por lo que soltando un suspiro mire el reloj en la pared de la derecha: 8: 37. Tragando saliva me di la vuelta hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irme, más cuando me encontraba por abrirla, el respondió.

-Sebastian –murmuro cansinamente desde su lugar– Sebastian Michaelis.

Sin saber porque mi cuerpo se negó a moverse siquiera un milímetro, me mantuve rígido frente a la puerta por varios segundos, debatiéndome entre si decir algo o no, hasta que finalmente me decidí.

-El mío, por lo visto, ya lo sabes, pero aun así lo diré: mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive –dije antes de salir por la puerta, cerrándola con fuerza antes de correr hacia la habitación de mi padre (que se encontraba a 5 habitaciones de la mía) sin detenerme a mirar nada.

Una vez estuve frente a la puerta de mi progenitor, la abrí sin llamar y me adentre sin dudar en la blanca estancia que era tenuemente iluminada por los rayos de sol que se filtraba por el ventanal, que era decorado con cortinas ligeras color azul claro, a gran diferencia de las mías que eran gruesas y color negro. Mi padre y yo siempre habíamos chocado en cuanto a nuestros gustos en la decoración.

Dejando de un lado la impresión inicial, me acerque con prisa hasta la gran cama en la que pude ver, descansaba mi padre, tapado hasta el pecho por las cobijas, y quien con mi alboroto, comenzaba a despertar.

-Papá…-susurre con alegría una vez a su lado. Tal como el demonio había dicho, estaba bien, tenía cortes superficiales en el rostro y los brazos, y seguramente más en otras partes de su cuerpo que estaba cubierto por la camisa blanca y las cobijas.

-¿Ciel…? –pregunto mi padre con voz apenas audible incorporando medio cuerpo en la cama con ayuda de sus brazos, antes de abrir los ojos como platos al enfocar su mirada en mi rostro.

Sin dejarlo reaccionar a mi presencia, me lance contra él abrazándolo por el cuello, sin poder contenerme y dejando salir gruesas lágrimas de felicidad, dolor y tristeza.

Apenas mi procreador salió de su sorpresa, correspondió mi abrazo con la misma intensidad que yo, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Ciel… –susurro acariciando con una mano mi cabello, haciéndome sentir como cuando era pequeño. Con un poco de sorpresa pude sentir el leve temblor que recorría su cuerpo y las apenas perceptibles lágrimas que mojaban mi hombro.

_-Papá…lo siento –_pensé con dolor mirando el reloj sobre la pared. Me quedaban 8 minutos. 8 minutos antes de separarme para siempre de mi padre.

Con el corazón afligido apreté los parpados deseando con todo mi ser que esto no fuera más que un sueño, que no tuviera que despedirme de mi padre, que no tuviera que déjalo solo; pero era inútil, esto estaba pasando y tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que me quedaba.

Aflojando un poco mí agarre me separe un poco de mi progenitor, lo suficiente para poder verlo cara a cara. Sus ojos, al igual que los míos, estaban cristalinos y llorosos.

Como si lo hubiéramos acordado ambos sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte –comento mi padre revolviéndome el cabello.

-Lo mismo digo –conteste con voz ahogada. Luchando por no romper en llanto de nueva cuenta.

-No puedo creer que estuve a punto de perderte, lo siento Ciel, perdóname por no haber podido hacer nada –susurro recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Papa, no te preocupes, lo que importa es que ambos estamos bien, estoy aquí… –Murmure acariciando su espalda con suavidad, sintiendo con aflicción que mi corazón se partía en pedazos.

Después de unos segundos mi padre se recobró, levantando la cabeza y mostrándome una ligera sonrisa.

-Papa… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –pregunte en un suspiro, sintiendo un peso enorme sobre mis hombros.

-Ash Landers –mascullo endureciendo la mirada – él fue quien planeo todo. Aun no sé exactamente la razón, cuando platico conmigo durante el incendio yo estaba aturdido, no entendí nada de lo que dijo, menciono algo sobre "limpiar Londres de las almas impuras", y muchas cosas más que no tenían sentido alguno. Después dijo que no era el único en la mansión y que seguro tú ya debías estar muerto…, después de eso caí inconsciente. Cuando desperté estaba aquí, aún estaba oscuro…

De la nada su expresión cambio a una confundida.

-¿Que paso después?

-Un hombre entro a la habitación, era joven, quizá unos cuantos años menos que yo y estaba vestido de mayordomo, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Sebastian? No lo recuerdo, dijo que había sido mandado por la reina, tenía una carta de parte de ella, en la que explicaba que lo había mandado para recopilar datos de lo sucedido. Le pregunte qué había pasado y el me explico que no estaba del todo seguro, que ya se estaba investigando el caso y que lamentablemente los hombres que atacaron la mansión habían escapado cuando llego la policía. Después le pregunte por ti y me dijo que estabas bien, descansando en tu habitación. –murmuro acomodándose mejor en la cama para quedar recargado contra el respaldo y jalándome de la mano para sentarme junto a el -Después entro Tanaka, de verdad que me sorprendí, detrás de él venía Madame Red. Tanaka dijo que lo dejaron inconsciente en la cocina, probablemente pensaron que no sobreviviría al incendio que provocaron los atacantes. El joven dijo que el incendio se había extinguido por sí solo, y que resultaron dañados algunas habitaciones y pasillos, nada de importancia.

_Ese demonio…_

-Y veo –suspire lo último todo a Sebastian. Porque yo había visto mi mansión perdida en el fuego y era imposible que los daños hayan sido tan pocos.

-Oh, ahora tenemos nuevos sirvientes, los consiguió este joven. Son muy….interesantes. –agrego riendo un poco.

Apretando la mano que sostenía la mía y que me brindaba tanto calor y tranquilidad, mire una vez más el reloj sobre la pared. Marcaba las 8: 45.

_3 minutos…_

Ya iba siendo hora de despedirme.

-¿Ciel? –la voz de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte regresando mi vista a él.

-¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto acariciando una de mis mejillas, y pasando la mano sobre mi ojo con la gaza -¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Tranquilo, solo son unos rasguños. Y…en cuanto a esto –explique señalando mi ojo –no lo perdí, solo está algo lastimado.

-De acuerdo. –exhalo volviendo a abrazarme.

-Papa….-susurre odiando el tiempo, por pasar tan rápido en estos momentos –te quiero, te quiero mucho.

-Yo igual Ciel, eso lo sabes bien –respondió con cierta confusión en la voz

-Ayer en la noche pensé en algo –susurre abrazándolo con más fuerza - quiero que me prometas una cosa…

-¿qué es?

Armándome de valor, rompí el abrazo, embozando la sonrisa más convincente que fui capaz de hacer.

-Si algo llegara a pasarme, quiero que sigas adelante, aunque no esté yo aquí. Necesito que me lo prometas–pedí indicándole con la mirada que hablaba enserio.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, mi padre bajo la mirada hacia las cobijas, quedándose de esa forma varios segundos hasta que resoplando regreso su vista a mí.

-Bien, lo prometo –suspiro pasándose una mano por el cabello –pero prométeme lo mismo.

-lo prometo –dije reprimiendo un suspiro de alivio.

_Lo siento, papá…_

-Iré a cambiarme –avise dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarme de la cama.

-Te veo en el comedor –dijo jalándome de un brazo para darme un beso en la frente.

Asintiendo una vez, me dirigí hacia la puerta, volteando hacia mi padre para recibir una sonrisa cálida que me transmitió la valentía suficiente para salir y caminar de regreso a mi habitación.

Apenas estuve frente a esta, respire ondo una vez antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta, quedando sumido en la oscuridad de nueva cuenta.

-Estaba a punto de ir por ti – comento la voz del demonio, demasiada cerca para mi gusto.

Agudizando mis sentidos trate de identificar de donde venía su voz.

-Estoy aquí –anuncio el demonio posando sus manos sobre mis hombros, desde atrás. Justo en ese momento una de las lámparas se encendió, igual que hace unos minutos.

Tragando saliva gire la cabeza a un lado, viendo las afiladas y negras uñas contrastando contra mi camisón y la blanca mano a la que pertenecían.

-Ya me di cuenta –dije tratando de no demostrar nerviosismo. Las manos me sudaban.

Con lentitud sus manos se deslizaron de mis hombros, dejándome libre para moverme.

Apretando los puños, me di la vuelta, soltando un jadeo al ver ante mí la "otra forma" de Sebastian que nuevamente vestía su ajustada ropa de cuero, aunque esta vez tenía puesta una gabardina negra bastante larga que le llegaba casi a los tobillos Detrás de su espalda se encontraban encogidas sus alas.

-¿Sorprendido? –inquirió el azabache con una sonrisa divertida.

-En lo absoluto –mentí. A pesar de ya haberlo visto así anteriormente, la impresión no dejaba de sorprenderme. Era….avasallador.

- jajaja claro –dijo con tono sarcástico.

-¡Cállate! –grite comenzando a perder la paciencia.

De un momento a otro el rostro del demonio se encontró a muy escasos centímetros del mío, tanto que podía sentir sus labios rozando los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder por la impresión ¿en qué momento se había movido? Soltando un gritillo me apresure a alejarme del pelinegro, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo. Sentía mi cara arder.

Sin darme tiempo a reponerme, el de alas negras se acuclillo frente a mí, mirándome duramente.

-No olvides tu posición ahora, mi pequeño sirviente –sonrió de medio lado levantándose y tendiéndome una mano.

Chasqueando la lengua, desvié la mirada hacia el suelo, dudando entre si aceptar su ayuda o no hacerlo. Decidiendo no aceptarla, trate de levantarme por mi mismo, más un dolor en uno de mis costados me regreso al suelo, haciéndome soltar una exclamación de dolor.

Resignado, espere algún comentario sarcástico o una burla de parte del azabache, más nada de eso llego. Desconcertado, levante la mirada, más el demonio ya no estaba frente a mí.

Antes de poder decir nada, me encontré siendo levantado del suelo y cargado estilo nupcial cortesía del ojirojo, que mantenía una expresión preocupada.

-¿¡Que crees estás haciendo!? –Casi grite, sonrojándome hasta la medula y retorciéndome en sus brazos– ¡bájame!, ¡estoy bien!

-No –negó con firmeza –ya es hora de irnos.

Apenas dijo esas palabras, deje de retorcerme, quedándome quieto en brazos del azabache.

-Tengo una pregunta –anuncie sin mirarlo – No regresaremos jamás ¿verdad?

-Correcto –respondió el azabache de manera seca.

Soltando un suspiro me quite la gaza que cubría mi ojo derecho. Esa era la respuesta que esperaba…y a pesar de eso mi corazón me dolía. ¿Mi padre podría superar esto?

-¿al menos podrías dejarme empacar o cambiarme? –me queje ocultando mi tristeza.

-No necesitas empacar nada, y apenas lleguemos a nuestro destino te dejare cambiarte de ropa. –Dijo caminando hasta el centro de la habitación –si quieres llevar algo que sea pequeño y no estorbe.

-Solo quiero el libro y los anillos que están sobre mi buro –pedí luchando por mantener mi cabeza fría. Este tipo era irritante.

Sin decir nada, el demonio camino hacia donde le había dicho estaban las cosas que quería.

-Tómalas –ordeno agachándose un poco para que me fuera fácil hacerlo.

-Gracias –masculle obedeciendo, poniéndome los anillos en el dedo correspondiente y antes de abrazar el libro contra mi pecho.

-¿Ya es todo? –pregunto regresando al centro de la estancia.

-Si –respondí con la mirada gacha.

-En ese caso, vámonos –murmuro extendiendo sus negras y emplumadas alas.

Repentinamente un montón de plumas negras comenzaron a rodearnos, saliendo de todas partes, la habitación comenzó a verse borrosa debido al movimiento de las plumas. Inconscientemente cerré los ojos y me acurruque en el pecho del demonio, sintiéndome inusualmente mareado.

-¡CIEL! –escuche gritar la voz de mi padre. Asustado abrí los ojos, solo para ver la figura de mi progenitor abrir la puerta estrepitosamente.

Inmediatamente después, todo se volvió oscuro.

-_Adiós papá –_murmure en un hilo de voz, cerrando los ojos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

* * *

Bien, ese fue el cap 4 ñ.ñ ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sigo la historia o la borro y me tiro de un puente? ñ.ñ

Me disculpo nuevamente por desaparecer del mundo son avisar -.- tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrir u.u

No sé si pueda actualizar esta semana, esa es la idea pero tengo cita en el hospital para más estudios y eso siempre arruina mi buen humor -.-

Gracias a todas las personas que siguen este fic, las amo!


End file.
